


Best Friends Brother

by HobiHearteu



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jungkook is 16, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiHearteu/pseuds/HobiHearteu
Summary: When Yoongi was 4 his best friend Hobi moved to Seoul. 16 years later they decide Yoongi should come live with Hobi and his brother. Little did Yoongi know, Hobi’s younger brother was the biggest tease in the universe without even knowing.__OrThe one where Yoongi is completely whipped for Hobi’s younger brother but Hobi would definitely kill him if he ever laid a finger on Jungkook.





	Best Friends Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you didn’t know; 
> 
> Yoongi - 20  
> Hobi - 20  
> Kookie - 16
> 
> Why Hobi moved to Seoul;
> 
> His mother remarried to a guy living in Seoul so she moved there instead of him moving to Daegu. She got pregnant with Jungkook when they moved to Seoul.
> 
> >>> Jungkook’s name is Jeon Jungkook still and not Jung Jungkook, while Hobi’s name is still Jung Hoseok because they both have different dads but the same mother.
> 
> Also;  
> Hobi and Kookie’s parents died in a car accident when Hobi was 18 and that’s why Kookie lives with him.

     To say that Min Yoongi was excited would be an understatement, there were no words that could describe how he was currently feeling. After 16 years of being apart, Yoongi was finally going to see his childhood best friend face-to-face once again. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought about the conversation he had with Hoseok a week ago.

_”...Yoongi..”_

_”Hm?”_

_”I really miss your face.”_

_He let out an ugly snort and shook his head._

_” I miss your face too Hobi... It’s been 16 years since we’ve made a blanket fort together.”_

_Yoongi felt a pang in his heart as he listened to the familiar laugh that he missed dearly._

_“I know we’ve kept in touch all these years, but it’s still not enough. I miss hanging out with you.”_

_”Yeah, it’s so boring here in Daegu without you screaming at every insect you see.”_

_He laid his head back on the couch as he listened to the silence between the phone call. All he could hear was the calm breathing coming from the other side of the call._

_”You should come live with me...”_

_”...What...”_

_”Come live with me, Yoongi.”_

_”Are you j-“_

_”No, I mean it. I know you’ve never been on good terms with your parents, you’re not happy with your current job, and you don’t do anything besides sit on your ass all day. Come live with me, I have a room you can stay in and I know a guy who can set you up a meeting with a music producer. Please, Yoongi.”_

_He felt his eyes sting and begin to water, his heart pounded in his chest as if it were about to burst._

_“Of course, Hobi. You know I would love to come live with you.”_

    Yoongi tapped his fingers against the steering wheel nervously. In less than one minute he was going to see his best friend for the first time in forever. He was finally going to stop feeling so lonely all the time. 

     He pulled into the parking lot of a fairly big, blue painted, two story house. He stepped out of the car and grabbed his luggage from the trunk, holding it by the handle as he walked up the sidewalk to the entrance of the house. Noticing a piece of paper shoved between the door and the frame, he put his luggage down carefully and read the note. 

_“Yoongi, when you get here I’m probably going to be at the store cause I forgot to buy banana milk and didn’t wanna deal with constant whining. I left a spare key for you under the flower pot right next to you. Let yourself in and don’t be afraid to make yourself at home, bro. Mi casa es su casa, my dude.”_

     Yoongi turned to his left and lifted the flower pot just enough to grab the key from under it and unlocked the door. He stepped inside carefully and took off his shoes before walking in further. As he got closer to the living room, he heard the sound of running water and plates clinking together. 

     Hobi must be home, he thought to himself.

     Curious, he began walking towards the noise and came to a stop in front of the kitchens entrance. Yoongi froze in his spot and stared at the back of someones head, someone who wasn’t Hobi.

     Yoongi’s eyes raked over the body in front of him slowly. To say that the guy standing in front of him had the body of a God was an understatement. He felt his throat go dry as he watched the male sway his hips along to some shitty pop song blasting through his earbuds as he washed dishes. He licked his lips slowly and looked over the boys body once again, taking in the beauty. So entranced by the mysterious male, he didn’t even hear the sound of the front door opening and closing or the footsteps from behind.

”Oh, Yoongi! You found my younger bro!”

...Oh fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue to make Jungkook an innocent bean who doesn’t realize he’s a big tease 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Would you rather have a story line where Jungkook is a tease on purpose because he think Yoongi is hot. But Yoongi doesn’t know what to do because Hobi would murder him for touching Kookie (cause Hobi THINKS Kookie is an innocent kiddo).
> 
> ALSO I realize this chapter was really short, but the next chapters will be longer. I just wanted to stop here because I still didn’t know what kind of story line I wanted to do. Innocent Kookie or Seductive Kookie???


End file.
